8 Little Piece of Forever Extended
by AlderaanGaming
Summary: My original one shot is back by popular demand and extended for your reading pleasure! Bella is sent to the past to rescue Peter and Jasper from a cruel fate. She has a lot to learn about being a vampire- triads, male and female vampire dynamics. And, all the while, Maria's wrath is looming over her head. What's a newborn to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**Here it is as requested. I'm really going to try and do this story some justice. There are going to be some big changes from the original for the sake of an actual story versus the one shot. However, I think that you will all still enjoy the story that you first signed on for in this extension of "Little Piece of Forever". I'm going to do my best to post this monthly while still writing "Elixir of Life". Wish me luck, and enjoy.**

**~Alderaan**

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money off writing this fan fiction or mentioning any characters or products that may be mentioned in this story. I do not claim any ownership of these characters or products. I am not writing this with the permission of the writer or any of their affiliates, however, I believe this work is protected under U.S. copyright office's Fair Use act in section 107 since I am using Stephanie Meyer's characters and world only for the purpose of improving my writing and at no profit unto myself.**

_**Other disclaimer: Rated M for a reason. Seriously. I didn't even get through a whole chapter without writing a lemon.**_

* * *

I heard a raucous downstairs, and, instantly, I brought my shields up. The best way I can describe it is like when a mime does the trapped inside the box bit; except, for me, the box is an entire room. I think that I developed this power out of self preservation, but my father, Carlisle, thinks that I was already predisposed to it. I guess we'll never really be sure.

The clattering continued for a minute, and, soon, the shouts began. My thoughts wandered to red eyes and black cloaks demanding the burn to begin. Then I heard the true reason. "Bella! Get your beautiful butt down here! I just had a very important vision about you!" Alice screamed in a shrill shrieking voice. I breathed a sigh of relief. I have an overactive imagination sometimes.

I dropped my shields, and my brother, Edward, carried me downstairs. I giggled. "I'm lucky that I do ballet. If I weren't active in one way or another, I'd probably be the size my Gran was. With you guys coddling me the way you do, I'm surprised I know how to walk." I joked as Edward placed me down.

Alice stepped forward. "Very funny, Bella." She half-scoffed in a very 'Rosalie' fashion. "Anyhow, I wanted to let you know of some very important news." She motioned for everyone to sit around the rarely-used dining room table. We all acquiesced to her request quickly in order for her to begin. "I just had a vision about something that will be happening on your birthday, Bella. I only saw the context, really, but I understand the gist of it."

I motioned my arms as if they would pull the information out of her quicker. I think she sometimes forgets that I'm still mortal and I am indeed getting older the longer she waits to tell me things. "Geeze, Bella, calm down." She smirked. "On your birthday, the town witch will help us complete a ritual to send you back in time. You'll be brought back to 1896 where you will meet your mates."

I think my eyes turned into saucers because Emmett laughed. "I have MATES?! As in plural?"

Alice nodded vigorously. "Yes, it was very clear that you were going back in time to save and meet up with two men."

"I think I'm still stuck on the whole multiple mates part." I breathed.

Carlisle stepped in at this point. "Bella, we've largely kept you sheltered from the ideals and instincts of a vampire to give you as much of a human life as possible, but we always knew that you would become one of us. Even before the Volturi got involved, we knew that, once you grew, we would be too attached to you to let you go. So, since this has happened, it's about time that you found out more about our mating instincts." I nodded in understanding for him to continue. "First, you should know that we are a strange coven in that we have two mated pairs. Normally, in a coven this size, there is a triad or quad-driad. Both of those multiple pairings are very common place because of vampire instinct to, uh..."

Carlisle seemed to falter, but then Edward stepped in. "What our more Victorian father is having trouble saying is that vampires crave sex. You know that Alice and I are a couple, but we are not mated. The reason for that is because it is almost as painful for us not to have sex as it is for us not to feed. That's why there are so many incubus and succubus stories out there. Some vampires became so desperate with need that they resorted to using humans." He finished with a lewd grin and a wink.

_"Eww. Isn't he supposed to be my brother or something?" _I thought.

"Walls up, Bella." Edward chuckled.

"Damn it." I cursed before focusing on keeping my mental barriers up.

"I get you every time with the sexy stuff. I think that maybe, in another reality, we would be mated."

I lowered my mental barriers and imagined pushing him out of his chair. "Shut up." I deadpanned for the sake of those that couldn't hear the mental conversation.

Alice redirected us. "Anyway, you have two mates that will meet you in 1896. Right now, they are dead, but, in that time, they will still be alive. The addition of you to the equation, I assume, will keep them alive. Of course, this whole time travelling thing will cause you to go into another time line, so there is no telling what all will happen after that. It can't be too bad if you get to be with the people that will make you happy."

I nodded. "Okay. Did you see whether or not I was a vampire when I left?"

She nodded. "You were definitely still human, but I promise you that it will happen."

I sighed. "Okay."

Emmett piped in having heard that sound in my voice more than once. "Bella, if we turn you, you won't have the opportunity to be changed by your mates. Isn't that what you really want?"

"It is, but..."

An undead finger moved to cover my lips. "Stop being so stubborn you silly girl. We're not going to be changing you in the next month." Emmett interjected. I could see that there was no point in arguing, so I simply nodded and the finger was removed.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" I asked the room.

"Nothing, really. I'll contact the witch, and Edward will get everything else we need for the spell. Esme made you a dress that will be suitable for last year's themed prom..." She paused mid-sentence falling into a vision. "Anyway, yeah, we'll take care of everything. We just wanted to let you know so that you would be prepared. You know?"

I nodded and stood. "Yeah... I get it. I think that I'm going to go to my room for awhile."

"Okay, dear. I'll bring dinner to your room tonight if you'd like?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Thanks, Mom."

"Get some rest, please. You're looking a little pale."

I shook my head walking away and muttered, "And so the pot called the kettle black." I could hear them laughing as I walked up the stairs, and, then, when I hit the landing, everything went black.

I opened my eyes to a dark room, yet, somehow, I could see. The room was clearly a barn with its stalls filled with hay and the smell of manure hanging in the air. Inside, there were two men. Their eyes were crimson red. "Vampires." I thought, but I must've said it out loud because the one with short, brownish hair whipped his head around.

"What is it, Peter?" The blonde one asked using his hand to turn the other's attention back onto him. This is when I noticed the state of undress that these men were in.

Peter leaned in to the muscular, blonde man and kissed him with a desperate urgency. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I must be paranoid. Maria's got me on edge. I think she knows, but my gift hasn't told me anything. It sucks feeling so strong and so helpless at the same time."

"How much time do you think we have?" Jasper asked before diving in to nibble on Peter's neck.

Peter paused and closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened his eyes he moaned at Jasper's ministrations. "An hour- maybe more before she sends another after us. Come here." He said before pulling Jasper close and laying him down in the stall they were occupying. Peter kissed down Jasper's bared stomach and unbuttoned his pants. Every instinct in me told me to turn around to stop watching this intimate scene, but my body didn't seem to be listening. In fact, I stepped forward instead of back.

Peter pulled Jasper's pants down only enough for his erection to spring forth. "Oh God." I whispered involuntarily. I saw Peter stiffen, but he did not turn his head this time. He lowered his lips and wrapped them around Jasper's cock. He started teasingly moving his head up and down finding a rhythm. I started to feel moisture pool in my underwear as I watched. It wasn't long until Jasper's hands involuntarily found Peter's head and began to push it down to a faster beat. At this, I couldn't take it anymore, and I found myself disrobing and touching myself to the scene. "Yes." I whispered, and Peter smirked with his lips around Jasper's member.

Since it was very clear that Peter could hear me for some reason, I let myself moan as my fingers brought my own pleasure. Peter's head jerked twice suddenly and Jasper let out a long moan. I followed him into bliss screaming their names.

When I opened my eyes from my amazing orgasm, I saw Peter looking right at me. "I can't see you, but I can hear you. Come back soon, Little Mate." He said to me.

I moved to nod before correcting myself, "Okay." Then, my nose burned with the smell of chemicals and my eyes burst open. I spluttered and coughed. "What the fuck!?" I screamed trying to breathe in anything but the scent of ammonia.

Carlisle's hands were up as if in defense. I could tell he was trying to look submissive and less intimidating. "I'm sorry, Bella, dear. You were out for almost an hour, and we were getting worried."

I simply nodded and moved to stand up before Edward asked, "What happened, Bella?"

"What do you mean, Edward? You've always been able to read my mind while I'm dreaming." I blushed.

Edward looked puzzled for a second. "Bella... you were dreaming? I didn't see anything."

I laughed. "Very funny, Eddie boy. Now, I want to go to my room. If you're terribly worried, just carry me there."

He picked me up and started walking. Clearly, he had a question for me, or we would already be there. When he placed me on my bed, he walked to my desk and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note. He practically shoved it in front of my face. _I need you to put up your soundproof shield. _It read.

I shook my head no and dropped my mental shields. _"You know that gives me a headache. This will do just fine, thanks."_

"Fine." He wrote another note with a grimace. Neither of us had a fireplace in our rooms, and our family is way into snooping. He would have to eat that paper if he wanted to keep this conversation private. He quickly scrawled a message. _I need you to tell me what happened. This is the first time your shields haven't lowered in sleep. I'm worried that this wasn't actually a dream._

_"It wasn't." _I thought. He looked like he was about to say something out loud, but stopped himself. He moved his hand to write, but I stopped him with my words. _"Okay, fine, yeesh. I'll tell you, but only to a point. Otherwise, what happens between me and my mates is my own business, okay?"  
_

It was his turn to nod. _"I woke up in a barn. It seemed pretty deserted, but there were two vampires there. They were talking about someone sending a person to check on them. Then, they started to... touch one another. One of them, Peter, could hear me talking the whole time. The other one, Jasper, couldn't, but I'm pretty sure they're my mates."_

He seemed to accept my answer as the truth even though I was trying to censor my thoughts. "Okay, but, if this happens again, I want to know the truth right away."

"Why is it so important to you?" I asked aloud assuming that the secretive portion of our conversation was over.

"Because I love you, Bella, and I want to protect you. How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know what's going on?"

"Okay. I'll keep you in the loop, but, next time, let's be more candid."

"Deal. Sleep well, Bella."

"Thanks." I said doing a shooing motion and getting comfortable in the bed. That night, I dreamed of red eyes. For once, I wasn't afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have literally rewritten this chapter 3 times, and it still doesn't quite feel as organic as I'd like. It might be because I started knowing how I want the chapter to end, but I didn't know how Bella got there... IDK... Tell me if it's as horrible as I think it is because I haven't found a beta (let me know if you're interested) and I've read this chapter until I've become cross eyed.**

**Thanks to nikyta for being my first reviewer for this story.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

I opened my eyes from my literally orgasmic 'dream' with my mates. Over the past month, I've visited them just about every night, and I've slowly become more and more 'real' in that reality. Tonight, Peter and Jasper were able to touch me for the first time. I held back a sigh at the thought, but I was already busted. Edward was standing at my door asking for entrance. Apparently, I had my shields up, or he would already be at my bedside.

When I let them drop, he jolted to me and sat in a nearby chair. "I heard you talking in your sleep this time, so I know you were dreaming. I just don't know what about."

"I don't think you want to know, Edward. I am your sister after all." I said in the most sensuous voice I could muster without laughing.

My poorly done innuendo worked, though, because his fingers unconsciously moved to his temples. "Okay, T-M-I, thanks. Go back to sleep. I'll come wake you in the morning."

With that, I rolled over and found a dreamless sleep.

Edward woke me at ten to breakfast in bed courtesy of Esme. "Happy Birthday, Bella. He practically sung."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched. "I almost forgot that was today!" I practically shrieked almost jumping out of bed, but being stopped by Edward's staying hand- good thing too because there was a piping hot cup of coffee on my breakfast tray. I closed my eyes and held my breath a moment. "Okay, Edward, I'm better." Edward's hand no sooner left my shoulder than he appeared sitting on the other side of my bed. "Stupid show-offy vampires and their stupid cool speed tricks." I muttered lowly before digging in. Of course, this earned loud chuckles from Emmett in the floor below.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Edward asked clearly worried.

I sighed and finished chewing my bite of pancakes. "Just nervous, I guess. You know how I get."

He damn near laughed in my face. "Yes. I do." He said. No doubt, he was remembering the many times I had let nerves turn me into a complete and utter klutz. Don't even get me started on the tripping fiasco during my graduation. I was told by my family that 'I can only graduate for the first time once', so, of course, I was a mess. Anyway, I fell off the platform that was built in the gym for the event into the band below. I couldn't even bare to show my face in town after the whole ordeal. I've actually been getting a little stir crazy lately. "Anyway, Alice wanted me to ask you when you wanted to leave. The witch says that she can do this spell any time."

"Really? No lunar alignment or solar flare that she needs to tap into?" I scoffed.

Tinkling laughter drew my eyes to the door. It was a familiar face. "Angela?! What are you doing here?" Angela made a circular gesture and a stupid face at me and I sat up straighter as my eyes went wide. "HOLY SHIT! You're the witch! I would've never guessed. Why are you standing so far away? Come in."

She smiled and turned the subject away from her. "Your power is pretty strong, Bella. It wouldn't let me in at all."

I felt myself blush and, automatically, my head whipped in Edward's direction. He stood and left the room as calmly as possible, but I could see that his eyes were nearly black. "Oops." I whispered. My family is incredibly good with their urges most of the time, but, with Edward, it's different. My blood 'sings' to him in a way that's different from everyone else. He once explained it to me like the blue meth from Breaking Bad versus Jesse's chili powder stuff. In comparison, it's miles apart. I snapped out of my pondering when I remembered the person in front of me. "Thanks, Ang. I sometimes unconsciously use it. Sorry about that."

She held up her hand. "Not to worry. I know all about not controlling your powers every so often. I swear that every time there is a solar eclipse that I sneeze fire."

I snorted a laugh. "I would pay to see that."

"If we weren't in science class last time it happened, you may have." She quipped.

"Oh my gawd! The Bunsen burner incident was your magic?" She nodded. "I wish I had more time to hear all about witches magic and stuff. It sounds awesome."

She smiled kindly. "It is pretty awesome. It's awesome enough to harness your own latent connection to your mates and send you to them."

I nodded eagerly. "How will that work?"

"We'll surround you on three sides with different soul bonded beings." She ticked these off on her fingers. "Two witches- Ben and I. Well, a witch and a warlock, but you get the picture. Two vampires- Carlisle and Esme. Two Werewolves- Sam and Leah."

"And the werewolves agreed to do this?" My eyebrows were practically in my hairline at this point. Ever since the Cullen's came back to Forks, they'd practically been down our throats to leave.

Angela nodded. "Your family agreed to move if they would help." I moved to interrupt before she continued talking, but she made a zipping motion and I literally couldn't talk. "The ceremony will also be outside, so, hopefully, the smell won't get to them."

I gulped; here comes the nerves. A lot of people were going through a lot to help me with this. "I think I want to do this sooner rather than later. Otherwise, I'll probably get even more nervous and screw the whole thing up."

Angela nodded. "I understand. Finish eating and take a shower, though. You won't be around the comforts of home much longer."

"Okay." I said as I eagerly shoved another pancake into my mouth, making her laugh.

A couple of hours later found us ready to perform the ceremony. My eyes were still red from the goodbyes to my family, but this had to be done. The group formed a triangle around me, and Angela started chanting shortly followed by Ben. I was still nervously shifting my weight from side to side for a minute. At first, it didn't seem like anything was happening. Then, maybe five minutes later a glow began to engulf them. Not being prepared for this, I began to panic. I desperately wanted to run to one of them, but I couldn't move my feet, now.

Slowly, my surroundings faded away and I was in the barn from my very first 'dream' with my mates. No one seemed to be around, but I put up my shields anyway. At least, I'd have fair warning if anybody was coming. I found the stall that I had first found the boys in, and got as comfortable as I could. It could be a long wait for all I knew. Of course, I'm not nearly lucky enough to catch a break like that, and I don't think I waited five minutes before the barn doors slammed open. I heard footsteps, and a mans screams before I stepped out of the stall I had chosen to inspect the situation. Inside, writhing in pain, was an unknown vampire whom I gave a wide berth as I walked to the entrance where I found Peter standing with a shit eating grin. "My feeler said that I shouldn't walk into that barn, but, now, I know why. I assume that you're finally real since I can smell you and you can use your powers?"

I walked through the doorway and pulled him into a hug. "Yes. Finally. Where's Jasper?"

"Delayed. We arranged a meeting place. How long will your power last on him once we leave?" He asked gesturing towards the pathetic fool still writhing on the floor.

I sighed. "I've only needed to hold it as far as a mile away before, and I've only ever held it for a half hour after leaving the room. I'm not quite sure if it will extend much past that or not."

Peter nodded. "It will have to do. If he follows us, I will need you to do whatever I say if it comes down to a fight, okay? I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

I sighed. "I understand."

His fingers grazed my cheek and tingles rose up my spine. "One day you'll have even better control over it, Little Mate. You won't even have to be in a room once you're a vampire. And it'll be spherical. You'll see."

I tried really hard not to pout. "My frustration is simply that it could already be stronger, but no one, it seems, wants to fucking change me!"

Peter was very clearly trying not to laugh at me. "I promise we'll change you when the time is right... Okay, soon..." He amended when I winced at his words. "But, right now, we need to get going."

"What are we waiting for, then?" I sang hopping onto his back as best I could in this ridiculous dress. "Yah! Ride 'em cowboy! Away!" I laughed as he took off. The wind left my sails pretty quickly when I noticed that he was not playing around right now. Something must be wrong for the typically jovial yet, somehow, insightful Peter to be acting so morbidly serious. "What's up?"

"My feeler is telling me that something is wrong. Jasper's alive. I can tell that much through our bond, but something is keeping him that we didn't plan on. We're going to our last resort meeting place. If he doesn't show up in a day, we're supposed to leave."

"We can't possibly do such a thing!" I shrieked. We must have been far enough away from any type of civilization because he let me continue ranting for a good long while, or, at least, it must've been because I was hungry when I finally stopped. I guess I would be losing weight before I became a vampire. I pondered the pros and cons of that until I passed out in Peter's arms. I came to a couple times to find a look of worry and sheer terror on Peter's face. It broke my heart because I could be of no help, and I couldn't feel it with him. I should have this mating bond too, damn it! "Peter, what does it feel like? The bond? Will I feel it the same?" I asked hoping to distract him. The sun was beginning to set, now. We must only have hours left.

"You will feel each of our bonds separately, yet together. It's really hard to explain. When you are bonded to only one of your mates, you will only feel them and the pull to them. When you're bonded to both, you're supposed to feel one another through each other. I guess we'll all figure out that feeling together, Bella. It's not like we've all been bonded yet." This information barely helped my confusion, but at least the sun had past the distant hills now. Soon, it was dark once again.

The time for our rendezvous came and went. For all I knew, we stayed an extra few hours. Jasper never turned up. I sobbed for both of us as Peter hoisted me away kicking and screaming like a child. In the back of my mind, I could tell that I was showing the exact emotions that he was trying to hide, but there was nothing that could make me stop until I had literally cried myself to sleep in his powerful arms. Already, nothing was going right on this mission.


End file.
